Roses and Daggers (Title subject to change)
by DragonbornGondorianKing1829
Summary: "Who am I? Why do I exist? Why am I here?" Mara Jane asked as she cried into her pillow. She couldn't stand the tension anymore; the voices inside of her head telling her she wasn't enough. "I just want it to end!" (I'm not good at writing, so this probably won't be very good.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Marvel. I only own my OC. Please leave a review or a favorite or follow! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny.**

**-C.S. Lewis**

* * *

I still remember when my parents died. I was all alone and so scared. Until the genius, billionaire, playboy, philantropist, Tony Stark brought me to Stark Towers. He took me in when I was the most vulnerable in life, and protected me. Living there also brought the Avengers into my life, it brought danger, yet made me stronger. My parents always told me that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning how to dance in the rain. That's what I did. I took all of my fears and made them into something beautiful. My name is Mara Jane Austin, and this is the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 1: The Voice in Her Head

**Author's Note: Am I doing good so far? I hope it's good. I don't think I'm very good at writing this sort of stuff. Again please let me know what you think! Thanks fore reading! :D**

**Isn't it cruel to trap yourself in what's not real, because sooner or later you will have to face reality. But until then, I guess i****t's okay to dream a little longer. Though, no matter how many times I'd wait for a miracle, it won't just fall from the sky. I'll be trapped in the pages of a cru****el fairy tale,****forever, until the day it dies.**

**-Author Unknown**

* * *

**"**Who am I? Why do I exist? Why am I here?" Mara Jane asked as she cried into her pillow. She couldn't stand the tension anymore; the voices inside of her head telling her she wasn't enough. "I just want it to end!" She threw the glass of water on her night stand at the door just as it opened. Tony ducked out of the way and she heard the crash of the glass on against the wall. She was sobbing and just couldn't stop. "What's wrong Kiddo?" Tony asked as he sat on th edge of the bed and put a hand on her back. "Don't call me Kiddo!" Mara whined. She took a deep breath and said "The voices in my head just keep getting louder and louder. They won't leave me alone!" She sniffles and looked up at Tony with tears in her eyes. "Don't be so down. Look at it this way. Those voices in your head, they can make you stronger if you don't listen to them." He gave her a tissue and stood. "But I can't NOT listen to them." She replied, and with that Tony sighed and left her to herself.

Mara wondered out into the hall in her pajamas; a white tank and blue pajama pants. Her long, wavy brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. You could still see the pain in her hazel eyes. Soon she found herself in the gym watching Steve punch a suspended punching bag until it flew across the room. "Steve?" She said quietly, her voice quivering. He looked from the punching bag on the floor, and over to her. "What is it Miss Mara?" He asked. "Is something upsetting you?" He added. She stared at him for the longest time, almost as if in a daze. She heard the horrible voice in her head saying "Leave him be, he doesn't want to talk to you. He doesn't like you; no one does." The voice was herself. She burst into tears and ran out of the gym, the tears stinging her eyes.

She ran right into Thor's chest which made her fall backwards, but instead of allowing him to help her, she yanked away from him and ran to the elevator where she frantically pressed the floor button. The doors closed right before Thor got to it, and she sniffed as the elevator shifted, taking her down the the ground floor. When the doors opened again, she ran out. Out into the streets of Manhattan. She didn't care if she got lost. She didn't even care if someone mugged her and killed her afterwards. She just wanted to get away, but she knew they would come after her. For now she found a quiet ally and sank down to the ground, her back against the wall and sobbed with her head in her hands. She gave way to the abusive voice in her mind, and fell for everything it said. She Ben agreed when it told her she should die.


End file.
